


The Desert Shall Take Us - Part Two; The Turning of the Slayer

by MillieMae



Series: The Desert Shall Take Us [2]
Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: The world needs a new Champion, and with so many to choose from these days you’d think it’d be easy. But this one needs a soul that can endure and a mind that can survive what must come before. The gates of Atlantis must be defended and the Beast slain or all shall be lost.Part Two; Upon her return to the SGC Violet Rayne begins to prepare to face the Ori and, ultimately, their Orici. For now at least she has found something to fight for, a secret she keeps close to her heart. Life would be pretty good if only her latest Guardian Dom wasn’t such a massive bastard and Atlantis, along with its personnel, wasn’t so damn pretty.Please see Part One for details on AU and character placings. Hint; I’ve played around a lot!
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, Faith Lehane/Cameron Mitchell (Stargate), Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg, Jack O’Neill/Buffy Summers, Rodney MaKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Cameron Mitchell, Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne
Series: The Desert Shall Take Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/585664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Desert Shall Take Us - Part Two; The Turning of the Slayer

Rain began to fall. Potmarks formed in the sand that was spread about the arena floor, joining up until the fine grains melted together, mixed with the mud beneath. 

Major Dean Winchester moved to the front of his cage, head tilting up to take in the gathering crowd. He blinked against the rain. It had been an ambush, and these people had been ready for them. They had been ready for a Slayer. Miko lay unconscious behind him, her Dom also sleeping peacefully. 

Rumours of missing people and a cursed planet had reached Atlantis, so both AR1 and AR2 had headed out on recon. And despite three highly experienced military personnel, one angry Satedan, one kick arse Athosian, one genius and one Slayer pulling out every trick they knew as soon as Dean had seen Miko drop out of the corner of his eye he’d known they were fucked. The young Slayer could take a hail of Wraith stunner blasts but whatever that bloody weapon was it must be ten times as powerful. 

His gaze dropped to the large circle of stones constructed crudely at the north end of the arena and, despite not being able to see what lay in its centre, the Major got that all too familiar sense of dread as he eyed it. Dark stains splattered it’s surface, some looking all too much like smeared hand prints. “Fuck” he murmured.

“What do you think?”

Dean jumped slightly before turning to glare at his CO, who was rubbing the back of his neck and squinting slightly with the pain of someone who has just come to after taking a super powered stunner blast to the face. “I think I don’t want to find out what’s in that hole”

The other man grimaced. “You and me both Dean” He puffed out a breath. “Fuck”

“Yep” 

Sheppard checked his watch. “Half hour ‘til check in” The Colonel dropped his voice lower. “Think it’s enough?”

“It’d better be”

They both turned to look over their, currently unconscious, resident Slayer.

“If they realise they can’t beat her fair and square they’ll just use that bloody weapon of theirs”

“Agreed”

John met his gaze. “It will be enough”

Dean swallowed and nodded. “Sure”

Violet ran, the scent overwhelming her Guardian’s shouted orders through her earpiece. Somewhere here a Slayer was in pain and scared, and there was no way in hell Violet Rayne would lose another on her watch. The ghosts of those who had fallen before urged her on, her pace picking up even more as another wave of fear swept over her. Behind her in the distance the heavy fall of the Jaffa’s feet faded then died. Whatever was hurting the other Slayer was about to find out just what a difference an extra few years and a whole lot of repressed rage could make.

Clearing the trees her eyes fell upon the large stone walls that seemed to curve around as if to meet somewhere in the distance. At their centre hung great wooden doors, that even from here Violet could tell would take more than a shoulder to them to take them down. A roar made up of a thousand voices echoed over the construction and reverberated around the clearing. Her jaw twitched, she knew bloodlust when she heard it. 

Those doors were now only a thirty second sprint away, Violet narrowed her gaze. A few weeks after Kennedy’s death her grieving Domme had made the decision to teach all Slayers how to create a small explosion, just enough power to weaken a barricade that they could not instantly physically break through but not enough to accidentally destroy a building. It was designed to give them extra time to save whoever was inside. 

The words fell from her mouth, twisted together to form an inch across glowing ball. As it collided with the wood Violet shifted her upper body to the side, bracing herself to be the second, and final, impact that would tear them from their great metal hinges. 

The vibrations traveling around the arena from whatever had hit the doors were still being felt as the next hit came. This time the sound of splintering wood and crumbling masonry was close to ear shattering, dust and mud mingled with the strong wind and lashing rain causing a temporary blackout, at least from Colonel Sheppard’s viewpoint. His cellmates coiled tight beside him, wether this was their rescue teams or not, shit was about to get real messy. 

As the air began to clear, which he supposed afterwards hadn’t really taken that long if she’d been going that fast, a figure appeared, dressed in black and with a hood pulled up that hid their features. It leapt gracefully over the kneeling Miko, still breathless from the last hit of that deadly tail, and continued it’s sure and steady path into the mouth of the… well, it was a giant fucking snake. There were no other words to describe it. 

The creatures cruel yellow eyes turned upon its latest potential dinner and it hissed, the sound being so much louder than it ought to have been. As it lunged forward, twisting that giant body, the interloper sidestepped without breaking stride then rose into the air. Then there was a flash of metal and, what seemed like an eternity later, a ground shaking thud as it’s head hit the mud and the last of the yellow glow faded. 

Silence fell on the arena. For a moment both prisoners and ambushers occupied the same slightly bewildered space. And then the chaos of battle came.

Bates let out a cry of frustration as the heavy metal of the cells refused to give way under their combined force. As soon as their personal guards had recovered from the shock of their pet being decapitated in front of their very eyes they’d left their posts, running to exact revenge upon the invader. Who, for their part, was currently attempting to make as many of them dead as possible, and seemed to be doing a good job of it. 

However, not as good a job as they probably would have had they also not been trying to ensure that Miko remained not dead. The Slayer had managed to get to her feet after the death of her opponent but was definitely showing signs of fatigue, whoever this was who had decided to crash the party was having to watch both their backs. And there had been a couple of close calls already. Major Winchester nodded at Bates, they try again, they keep their heads and pray to whatever fucking God is listening that their back up get here soon and the hooded stranger continued to believe Miko was worth saving. 

They shouldered the metal again, it shuddered but made no show of giving up its grip on the ground or the frame surrounding it. Ronan growled unhappily and Bates cursed. Dean cast his gaze back over the very bizarre battle scene in front of him, Miko now pushed behind her rescuer, both of them stepping back as a line of, slightly more organised, guards advanced. The hooded figure held a tight grip of the Slayer’s jacket, what was left of it, and the other hand held a sword. Around them guards and audience members alike lay strewn on the ground, a few survivors were edging back towards the battle ground, confident that their attacker was now cornered. 

A guard towards the centre of the line raised THE gun. “Fuck” Murmured Sheppard. As one Dean and the others began hitting their cell doors over and over, he could hear Bates losing his shit in real time. 

A shot was fired, he heard the pulse of energy leave the gun, he heard and saw it hit the chest of Miko’s defender. They took a step back, then the hood dipped briefly as if it could not quite believe someone had shot them and had to check with their own eyes. Then the hood raised again. 

And then the guard holding the gun was falling backwards, body sliding down the sword as it’s tip buried itself in the ground behind him. 

Later, in the briefing room, those present were surprised to find out just how little time had passed from the moment the gates had crashed open to the moment Miko had been yanked to the ground a fraction of a second before the gunfire started.


End file.
